


Bozog'd

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: I like to think Austin's declaration that Bozogs are asexual and reproduce by budding is because of this fic. (Originally posted not long after s3)





	Bozog'd

Bozog was strolling through the fields outside Ilium, when he happened upon another bozog. This bozog was perched on a rock, pecking at the remains of a vampire corpse with his sharp beak. “Hi there!” the first one called. “It's me, Bozog!”

The second cocked his birdlike head, lifting it up from the ground. “Hi! I'm also Bozog!” he squeaked in delight.

“Hi!” the first flapped his wings in a wave of greeting. “Watcha doing?”

“I'm eating this dead guy!” Bozog 2 chirped. 

“Neat!” Bozog 1 exclaimed, scampering over to him on his spindly ostrich legs. Together, the two bozogs pecked at the corpse, picking off bits of meat and swallowing them. Inching steadily closer, the two lunged for the bloodless, dried-up heart in unison, their heads conking together.

“Ow!” Bozog 2 said.

“Sorry!” Bozog 1 backed away, head downcast in apology.

“It's okay.” Bozog 2 smiled, rubbing his head with his wing.

Bozog 1 blushed, rubbing his legs together. “I think I like you, Bozog.”

Bozog 2 giggled, flapping his wings. “I like you too, Bozog! Wanna fuck!?”

Bozog 1 hopped from one foot to the other, wings flapping. “Fuck yes I wanna fuck!”

Bozog 2 leaned over, wiggling his rump at his new friend. The first Bozog chirped in delight, his cloaca throbbing with desire as he mounted Bozog from behind. Bozog 2 moaned and pushed his hips back, rubbing his cloaca against the other's. 

Wings wrapping around the second's tummy, Bozog 1 thrust against Bozog 2's backside, cum squirting out in small, excited bursts. “You feel so good!” Bozog 1 exclaimed, rubbing against him more rapidly and eagerly.

“You do too!” Bozog 2 panted, wing tips rubbing between his legs as he came on the first's cloaca. “Oh fuck! I love this!”

“Me too!” Bozog laughed, pushing Bozog down onto the ground and humping him. Bozog giggled, continuing to squirt as his heart fluttered with excitement. 

“Got room for one more!?” Another Bozog called, waving a wing at them.

“Of course we do!” the two shouted in unison. 

Wings flapping, Bozog 3 skipped over to them and craned between their pelvises, nuzzling the two cloaca with his beak until they both squirted on him. Face dripping with cum, he wrapped his wings around the pair and cuddled them, hips jerking as he happily humped the fuck pile. 

Another pair of bozogs strolled by and decided to join in the fun, the five rotating and taking turns rubbing and cumming on each other. Wings tangled in other wings, legs twisting around each other and tripping, beaks touching other beaks in light kisses while others nuzzled genitalia. 

“Oh god, I'm cumming again!” Bozog moaned.

“Which god??” another asked.

“I don't know!” Bozog called back, spraying sperm all over another's backside.

The wet, sticky pile of gay dinobirds attracted the attention of more bozogs, who flocked to join the humping. Their squawks of pleasure grew into a raucous chorus, echoing all over Ilium. 

Seated by the pile of mirror shards in Sylvia's cabin, Mqyor Zoey lifted her head and looked up. “What the hell is that...?”

Grace Rosemary pushed her glasses to her nose, walking to the window and looking out. “Hmm...” she twisted her lip, eyes widening as a blush filled her face. Quietly, she closed the window and locked it, then returned to her seat. “It's... it's just the Bozogs. They're fine.”


End file.
